ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Dread on Arrival
Dread on Arrival is the eighth episode of the eighth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 82nd episode overall. Synopsis The Ninja appeal to the Police Commissioner of Ninjago in an effort to help save Lloyd and thwart Harumi's efforts to resurrect the evil Lord Garmadon. Plot A civilian drives his car up to a set of traffic lights before noticing the other side is also a red light. As he was about to run it, the Crab Monster and Samurai X suit pass by him, to the police station. Leaving the creature in the care of an officer, the Ninja see the Commissioner and ask for his help in rescuing Lloyd and stopping Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon. He points out that every time something bad happens, they come to him. He soon questions what they are dealing with this time as he lists all the things that have attacked the city. In his rant, he gives examples of all the times that they've needed his help, ending with a pirate genie. Kai asks in confusion why he mentioned a pirate genie, to which he replies that it could happen. Nya and Jay share a knowing look (because of their past experience with Nadakhan), but say nothing on the topic. Not wanting to lose his job like his predecessors, he calls the mayor to authorize the raid. Meanwhile, Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon escort Lloyd up a wooden staircase. Lloyd tells her she won't get away with her actions, but Harumi doubts she will fail. She then reveals that before destroying the palace, she ensured that the Temple of Resurrection was not harmed. As the group enters the temple, Lloyd finds himself once again in the Royal Palace, this time in a small temple surrounded by a large moat. Ultra Violet tells Harumi the Ninja have survived the attack of the sea monster and are now in the city. Harumi states that if the Ninja do come, she has something to keep them at bay, which is a captive Misako. Harumi states it was thanks to Misako that they were able to find and procure Toddler Wu. When Lloyd tells Harumi to release his mother as their conflict was between them, she coldly tells him there was never anything between them and has the heartbroken Lloyd and Misako locked in counter cells where, if one cell is raised, the other is lowered into the piranha-infested sea. Harumi then reveals that for the ceremony to truly work, she'd need more than the Oni masks, but also a hair from each of Garmadon's living relatives, which she quickly procures from Lloyd and Misako. That night, the police arrive at the area and the Commissioner demands they surrender. His request is denied as the Sons of Garmadon terrorize them with two of the Oni Masks. While the police distract them, the Commissioner lets Kai know and he picks up the others underwater before heading to the temple. Harumi starts off the ritual by creating the portal to resurrect the evil side of Garmadon with the Oni Masks and a sliver of hair from the son, wife, and brother. Lloyd begs her to leave his father alone, to no avail. Meanwhile, the Ninja, using the police's distraction, sneak into the castle. Harumi's guards, whom are stationed at the door, are watching in awe and not paying attention, allowing the Ninja to sneak up behind them. After knocking the guards out, the Ninja make themselves known, and engage Harumi's troops. During the fight, the Ninja are forced to juggle between putting Lloyd or Misako under the water, pulling one up for breath while the other is plunged into piranha-infested water. After a while, an idea occurs to Nya, who uses her spear to pin the gear on Misako's cage, keeping it in place, and allowing Cole to winch up Lloyd's cage. After being freed by Cole, the Green Ninja quickly joins the fight. As the ritual reaches its conclusion and the roof of the temple reshapes itself, the Ninja make an attempt to fight back using Spinjitzu and manage to stop the portal from opening; this creates a shockwave that knocks out Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon. The Commissioner and his forces storm the area to arrest the villains with a screaming Harumi being arrested by Simon and Tommy with Jay and Cole assisting some officers in the arrest of Killow when he tries to escape. As the members are taken away, an officer frees Misako, who hears an apology from her son for not seeing through Harumi, but she doesn't blame him. Lloyd, hurt by the betrayal, also informs his mother that he'll never be so quick to trust someone again. As the Ninja are praised by the police for their acts, Lloyd sees Harumi being put in the back of a transport van and stops a cop from closing the back doors so that he can speak with her. Seeing him, Harumi tries to manipulate Lloyd again, telling him that he was right and that this wasn't her. Enlightened by her betrayal, he immediately sees through the lie, and tells her to stop, using her previous words about her being the one who got away against her. Enraged, she tries to charge at him, but he coldly closes the doors on her, to her shock. Lloyd just watched as she's driven away. Back at the temple, however, the candles light up with purple flames as the hand of Lord Garmadon breaks through the pedestal. Cast *Baby - Paul Dobson, Caleb Skeris *Chopper Maroon - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Driver - Kirby Morrow *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Luke Cunningham - Michael Adamthwaite *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Simon - Vincent Tong *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Ninjago City Police Station ***Royal Palace ****Temple of Resurrection ****Departed Realm (portal only) Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *In Season 4, Master Garmadon sacrificed himself to defeat a cult that worshipped the Anacondrai. **Ironically, in Season 8, Garmadon is resurrected by a cult that worships him—or at least his evil Lord form. *The Police Commissioner returns in this episode, having not been seen since "Operation Land Ho!" in Season 6. As such, it's his first "true" appearance in the series, as the events of Season 6 were erased. **He also mentions a "pirate genie," a reference to Nadakhan. It is unknown how he remembers this because the events were erased and only Nya and Jay do, but it may have been a sense a deja-vu. *Nya and Jay relate to Season 6 in this episode. **This is a reference to the end of Season 6, with only both remembering the events. *The Temple of Resurrection is revealed to have been a part of the palace that was always there and that the SoG were ordered not to destroy during the events of "The Jade Princess." *Misako returns in this episode, as Harumi's "insurance policy." **It is also revealed that Misako was the one who found baby Wu before she was captured. **Also, Cole says to her "Coming, Mrs. G," implying that her last name is "Garmadon." *For the ritual to succeed, a hair from the son, the wife, and the brother are required. **This may be a reference to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire; in order for the potion of resurrection to work, a bone from the father, some flesh from the servant, and drops of blood from the enemy were required to resurrect Lord Voldemort. *Ultra Violet's comment to Killow about how Ninja don't like being seen as somewhat similar to Chen's comment about the Destiny's Bounty, as they both state something obvious that other villains haven't really acknowledged. *The two guards looking out for the Ninja while Harumi opened the Departed Realm are similar to Kapau and Chope. *Garmadon returns in this episode. This is his first appearance in the present since his death in the final episode of Season 5, "Curseworld, Part II." *This is the first appearance of Lord Garmadon in 57 episodes, as he was last seen in his lord form in "Return of the Overlord" (not counting flashbacks and pictures). *The Ninja tamed the sea creature by using the same lesson that Wu taught them during "Never Trust a Snake": The best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend. *Harumi calling Garmadon "King of Shadows" is a reference to the the 3rd pilot episode, "King of Shadows." However, Garmadon's element is Destruction, not Shadow. *This is the first time where the main villain is arrested immediately after their defeat. *This episode marks the last Season 8 appearance of the Oni Mask of Vengeance and the Oni Mask of Deception, whilst the Oni Mask of Hatred would later appear in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago." *Unlike the other Season 8 episodes, the intro for this episode includes more brass instruments, as this episode is treated as the turning point of the season—either the Ninja win or Lord Garmadon returns. *Harumi is seen in her Quiet One outfit for the first time. Errors *Killow laughs with his normal voice while wearing the Oni Mask of Deception after taking the Commissioner's megaphone. In a later shot when he is throwing police cars aside with the mask, he can be heard laughing with his correct demonic tone. *Some of the Sons of Garmadon members that could be seen outside when fighting the police are also seen inside the Temple of Resurrection, watching Harumi bring back Garmadon, however, this was presumably just the animators using the same models to recycle, as this isn't the first time two look-a-like SOG members are seen in the same place, like we see on the Laughy's in "The Oni and the Dragon." Gallery MoS82 Crabbie.png MoS82 Ohhhh.png MoS82 SamX.png MoS82 Zane, Crabbie.png MoS82 No zoo.png MoS82Hauptkommissar.png MoS82Hauptkommissar und Schiff.png MoS82Ninja.png MoS82 Pixal, Zane, kai.png MoS82photos.png|The previous Commissioners MoS82 telephone.png|''"Person on the other end of this phone, get me the Mayor!"'' MoS82 Stairs.png MoS82 New_Harumi.png MoS82 Lloyd.png MoS82 tempel der Auferstehung.png MoS82 Harumi and Ultra Violet.png MoS82 Misako!.png MoS82 harumi, Ultra Violet, lloyd.png MoS82 lloyds broken.png MoS82 kai.png MoS82 lloyd Cage.png MoS82 Herr E.png MoS82 Misako Water.png MoS82 Lloyd Angry.png MoS82 generals.png MoS82DeceptionMask.png MoS82KillowSmile.png MoS82 in Policecar.png MoS82 police Arrival.png Screenshot 2018-10-13 at 10.38.22 AM.png MoS82 inkompetenz Polizei.png MoS82 Police Speech.png MoS82Hi.png MoS82Megaphone.png MoS82Tasers.png MoS82KaiV11.png MoS82 Do you know the way.png MoSUltraMaskUse.png MoS82Deflection.png MoS82 Ninja Taucher.png MoS82 Ninja on Bord.png MoS82 police Fight.png MoS82 See ya again ninja.png MoS82 this Mask is on fire!.png MoS82 Start.png MoS82 luke.png MoS82 Nya.png MoS82 Nya, Cole, Kai, Jay.png MoS82 before portal.png MoS82 Chopper.png MoS82 Ninja.png MoS82 Nya and Zane.png MoS82 Jay and Kai.png MoS82 Lloyd Water.png MoS82 Spinjitzu Jay.png MoS82 Violet and Cole.png Mos82 Kai Spinjitzu.png MoS82 Zane.png MoS82 Cole Power.png MoS82EvilTemple.png MoS82 Chaos.png MoS82 Spinjitzu Lloyd.png MoS82 Spinjitzu Nya and Lloyd.png MoS82 Killow.png MoS82 Spinjitzu.png MoS82Over.png MoS82HatredMask.png MoS82Failed.png MoS82 Police.png MoS82 Harumi Police.png MoS82 We did it!.png MoS82 Misako Lloyd.png MoS82 Heroes!.png MoS82 The Harumi.png MoS82 Lloyd and Harumi.png MoS82Temple.png MoS82PurpleCandles.png MoS82Rebirth.png MoS82Position.png MoS82Beams.png MoS82DeceptionFloat.png MoS82Hair.png MoS82HarumiSurprised.png MoS82HatredFloat.png MoS82Lens.png MoS82Luke.png MoS82MisakoCaged.png MoS82Smug.png MoS82Takedown.png MoS82Tear.png MoS82VengeanceFloat.png MoS82Winds.png MoS82Noooo.png de:Angst bei der Ankunft Category:2018 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network